Narn en-El
by MellonSeraphine
Summary: Deep within Lothlórien, Galadriel raised her eyes away from her mirror to look at her husband with a wise look, "It has been done." For but a second the air froze and the forest darkened, making all of those who called Lothlórien their home to stop and look towards the energy they all felt was forming. Long had the Lady of the Wood awaited for the prophecy to come true.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there! This here is my first fanfic story for LOTR. This will be a OC/Haldir story. Hopefully no Mary Sue's here! I have had this planned out for a while now and decided to try my hand to see if anyone would enjoy reading it. I don't care if you don't review each chapter, I am just looking for others to enjoy a story about our favorite MarchWarden

Disclaimer: The LOTR belongs now and forever to J.R.R Tolkien! His work has changed the fiction world. I only own Adelaide and any other OC's that may appear in this fanfic.

Warning: I can't write anything under M, it's not how I am as a writer. So that being said this story is rated M for reasons that will show up. Death, sexual themes, adult language. Make sure to read the warnings for each chapter please.

Galadriel thoughts - _**bold italic**_

Normal thoughts - _italic_

* * *

There was no escaping war. That was a lesson I had been taught a long time ago. Weaving in and out of large crates that took up much of the space inside the warehouse, I snarled in anger as bullets slammed into the wooden boxes just inches from my body. A time of peace might appear now and then; but war always reared its ugly head one way or another. Adrenaline rushed throughout my entire body as I ran. Good because I damn well needed it as I kept my guard up with each turn I made down the labyrinth of crates. This wasn't supposed to have happened, it was only supposed to be a simple Intel gathering. In and out…that was all. Get in, gather what I could, and get the fuck out. However the enemy knew I was there.

Suddenly I felt the bullet before the pain that followed swiftly after. My body jerked forward at the impact and I couldn't help but groan at the burning sensation. It didn't matter how many times I'd been shot in the past, a bullet wound fucking hurt! However it was doable though painful as it was as I continued running.

 _If you stop, you're dead. Keep going, don't stop. Don't slow down. Don't look back…Don't give up!_

The voice in my head screamed at me to continue, yet another came out of nowhere to softly say;

 _ **You already know what will come to pass.**_

Strange how this voice sounded nothing like my own inner thoughts. This one was gentle, smooth like a calm river. But that didn't stop me from feeling annoyed at the implied meaning. I would _not_ die in a dumbass warehouse of all things. I just needed to find my two other squad mates. If only we hadn't been separated, the assholes behind me would never have made it out alive. Goosebumps rose at the back of my neck and it was pure instinct that had me ducking in time to avoid a bullet as it sailed over my head.

"Berns…you better fucking answer me!" Releasing the communication button I waited for a response but received nothing. Not even a static buzz. For a moment panic reared up before I shoved it back down.

Either something was interfering with our connection or my partner was engaging one of Uhjia's men.

Sweat dripped down the side of my face and my body felt ready to collapse at any moment but I refused. I knew I needed get out, to find an escape. The amount of blood I had lost was beginning to catch up to me and I just needed an escape. Turning sharply down to my right I nearly laughed in relief at the sight of the red EXIT sign that laid not too far ahead and quickly pulling out one of my last remaining grenades I yanked the pin out before rolling it behind me in the intersection. Within seconds it released a large amount of thick, air choking smoke that easily covered my ass as I ran towards the double doors.

Heaving the doors open I barely had time to take in the blackened outside world before a shot rang out. Less than a second later my body was shoved forward and the confusion and disbelief as to where I had been shot caused my knees to buckle. My eyes stared blankly at the dark sky. The small catwalk lining the outside walls was only a story up from the ground. I knew right then I would have no chance of making it down. Not with my newest injury.

It started slowly, the burning pain in my chest before pressure was added into the mix. Each breath was pure hell as the steady flow of my blood began to fill my lung. Every inhale became that much more difficult as a choke escaped my lips followed by a wet wheezing sound. There was no real way to describe the pain one experiences after being shot in the chest. It just felt so surreal…but turning my gaze down at my right side I clearly saw the evidence.

The world seemed to slow to a stop as I stared at the small gaping hole just a few inches beside my right breast.

 _ **The time has arrived.**_

That damn voice again.

Tears formed in my eyes from both the pain and the realization that I was truly dying set in. I was drowning blood and I couldn't do a damn thing. Yet it was the cold, vicious truth that I would not be getting out of this alive that kept me from going into shock. A single pair of rushing footsteps behind me caught my attention. Glock raised and body twisting I took a blind aim and fired. My finger happily pulling back on the trigger. I hadn't even gotten to smirk in satisfaction before another bullet found its way in my body.

Immediately my body went numb, blood filled my mouth and gravity took over.

Hot, slick blood covered my black uniform, drops falling freely onto the concrete beneath my fallen body. With my eyes shut I continued to choke and wheeze for breathe as acceptance washed through me.

I was going to die and there was no hope to think otherwise. But I did not fear that thought. As a solider, spy and assassin I had it drilled into my head earlier in my life that one day death would find me. Now it had…and I was ready.

 _ **It will be over quickly mellon.**_

As comforting as the unknown voice was, I knew that it was just the blood loss and exhaustion kicking in that was making me hallucinate. Through trying to breath I heard a soft pair of steps approaching towards me. With my eyes closed I didn't see who but I knew the time had come.

 _This is it…_

They say that your life is supposed to flash before your eyes before death. That didn't happen. Instead all I felt was peace as my body sagged against the red stained ground. I was ready. With that thought in mind I slowly opened my eyes to look at my soon to be killer.

Familiar blue eyes stared right back at me. All at once what little air I could take in was hissing out at my whisper, "You..." disappointment and bitterness were laced within that one word as I stared up at my partner.

I felt like a fool as it all clicked into place as I stared up at him. Our Director had warned me months ago that we had a rat in our ranks; but I never, ever thought it would be one of my own. I had spent years with him. Training, fighting, killing alongside together as we rose within ranks. I knew him like the back of my own hand. Yet looking at the cold, icy expression in his eyes I realized that I didn't know Roman Berns at all.

Hearing my tone Roman sneered down at me, "You should have listened to me, Adelaide."

Baring my red stained teeth I couldn't help but snarl right back at him, "What can I say, I'm not one to roll over at the command of a little bitch."

His foot collided soundly against my ribs.

Son of a bitch! That fucking hurt! Spitting out a pile of blood I glared at Roman with fire in my eyes. Pure hated radiated from my weakening body. "You bastard…I vouched for you! I swore to Paris that you were clean."

Roman's bulky shoulders just shrugged in response, cold eyes turning to glance above her, "And that's where you made your mistake. You should have just kept your ass out of this mission. I told you, but you just wouldn't let it go. Everything would have gone so much smoother. You got yourself into this mess, Addie."

It was the anger that gave me the will I needed to push myself up. I dared not let the tears fall as I staggered to my feet, glaring at Roman with all my might. Roman I had trusted more so then any other being. But he was betraying his own country…he was betraying me.

What pain I felt was shoved aside as I let the anger build. My heart was racing, though from blood loss or adrenaline I knew not. "You're a real son of a bitch, you know that." It wasn't a question, just a statement. Leaning back against the low guard rail I kept one hand on my upper thigh and the other behind me. If I was going to die by his hands I would not do so on the ground. In my mind he deserved to rot in the deepest of hells for what he has done. Turning ones back on your homeland, the country he had pledged and sworn to defend was one of the worst things imaginable.

Add that to killing his own partner…

His expression was a mere blur as my vision began to grow fuzzy, but I could practically feel the heat of his eyes on my body. "If it's any consolation I wish it hadn't come to this," sincerity rang in his voice and it made me hate him that much more.

Once I truly believed I could never feel that way towards him. Roman had become the only person I could rely on in the world we lived in. The life of an assassin was usually a lonely one. Not meant for families or friends. But through it all the two of us had stayed together through thick and thin.

Until now.

Narrowing my eyes I slowly reached for my hidden compartment in my belt. Putting on a show of stumbling the moment I pushed the release button, my fingers curled around the small knife that slide free. If I was going down then I wouldn't be going alone, hopefully.

It all came down to this one moment. If I hit the mark, then we both died. If I didn't…then we would walk free with the gathered information. I could ignore the pain in my body, I could shove aside the intense growing pressure in my lungs and the blood that continued to fill my mouth. But could I ignore my slowly disappearing sight? The numbness of that made my arms feel so damn heavy that I feared if I could even lift one to throw the knife?

Hopefully fate would offer me this one shot.

As Roman raised his rifle I suddenly felt a strange calmness wash over me. It was as if he was moving in slow motion the entire time as my anger and hatred drained away. There was no panic, no fear and no desperation either. What would any of those feelings do for me now? Nothing. Tracing a finger down the smooth edge of the knife I took a rattling deep breath in as I was staring at the end of the black muzzle. Forcing my eyes to remain open and to focus on Roman I released my breath before slowly taking in my last one, "You disappoint me."

Those words caused a small reaction.

Though I could have been slightly delusional I could have sworn a look of pain flashed over his face before it was gone. His finger on the trigger, Roman replied back in his deep voice. However his words were not at all what I had been expecting. "I loved you."

I had no time to react to his proclamation before I was moving. The universe focused on the two of us just as my hand whipped out from behind me. His finger pulled back on the trigger at the same time I released the knife.

It came to no one's surprise that his bullet reached me first.

However his aim did not hit its intended mark.

From the throw my body had shifted and instead of the bullet burying itself into my heart, it instead slammed into my shoulder. The force of it was enough to send me twisting around and stumbling into the railing while I tried regaining any sort of balance. And then I was falling. Gravity pulled at my body as I fell from the catwalk but I didn't care nor could I do anything as I closed my eyes. A fall from that height along with my wounds I had no hope in surviving. It would be quick.

At least the voice had been right about that.

As I waited for my body to collide with the pavement below I couldn't help but think of one final thought.

Did my knife make its own mark?

 _ **oOoOo**_

Deep within Lothlórien, Galadriel raised her eyes away from her mirror to look at her husband with a wise look, "It has been done."

The moment the last word left her lips the very forest seemed to quiet itself. No leaf fell or shook, no animal moved or dared to make a sound and the rivers that ran through seemed to come to a standstill. As though the forest knew that an important moment was about to occur. Together Galadriel and Celeborn stood in silence, both patiently waiting…and then it happened. For but a second the air froze and the forest darkened, making all of those who called Lothlórien their home to stop and look towards the energy they all felt was forming.

Bringing her hands together in front of her, Galadriel silently called out to Haldir, _**Fear not for what is approaching for I have foreseen what is to come. Bring her to us, without further harm.**_

Through the mind she felt his acceptance, along with his confusion, and gently added, _**She will be fearful and confused. A word of advice dear Marchwarden, do not underestimate her.**_

Ending their conversation Galadriel moved over towards Celeborn before the two left for their talan. Long had they awaited this moment, long have they searched through their own world as well as other realms. The prophecy would come true.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here be chapter 2! Thank you so much for those who have reviewed so far, I'm glad to see you guys like it so far! Hopefully you continue to do so!

Disclaimer: No ownership here over anything that the beloved Tolkien created. I am just a girl who loves to write and create some fanfiction. I do however own Adelaide and any other OC's that may occur in the fanfict.

Warning: Language, death, adult themes…these will all happen and I will make sure to add a warning when anything sexual happens.

Please note that I do not know the beautiful language created by Mr. Tolkien, if there is anyone willing to be my translator I would greatly appreciate that and would of course give you full credit for any and all translations you do.

Sindarin - _"italic"_

* * *

In the eastern territory of Lothlórien the leaves shook and quivered in their place upon the trees. The air thickened and swirled with magic beyond known. Yet the forest did not cry out in fear or pain. To the wardens taking root on the branches they felt like the woods were welcoming, rejoicing almost. Branches seemed to lean down towards the swirl of magic, as though wishing to embrace a long awaited friend. The Lórien elves they stood silently on in wonder for long had it been since the trees had acted thus. From the closest tree stood the Marchwarden, his blue eyes alert and sharp as he waited…

It was not long at all.

His Lady's words repeated themselves within his mind, raising his curiosity as well as his unease. Who was coming…from the energy and magic that was gathering Haldir could only think it to be a wizard of some sort.

However seconds later that thought was proved false as out of nowhere, out of thin air, a body appeared.

For Adelaide, feeling her body slow in its decent before she felt the impact of the ground. Strange how the impact didn't kill her right off the bat. She was certain the fall alone would do it. Stranger even how the ground felt so soft, not at all like the cold hard pavement she had been expecting. But the pain of the impact still registered as her body tensed for a split second before her mouth opened to release a loud cry of pure agony.

From above the wardens stood at point, bows drawn back and arrows pointed down at the stranger who entered their realm. Few muttered out loud in wonder but others kept their thoughts to themselves as they looked towards their captain. What would he have them do?

Bloodied hands grasped away at the spring green colored grass, pulling harshly at the roots of each blade. Gasping for breath yet finding it even more difficult than before, Adelaide choked out loud as she turned her cheek to press against the ground before she opened her eyes.

 _Wh—what the fuck…_

Through blurry, pain filled eyes took in the sight of the grass beneath her body. Grass…not the black concrete that had surrounded the warehouse she had been inside. Rolling her eyes around she saw trees, _trees_ , all around her. Was she dead? Had the fall killed her instantly and dropped her in the afterlife?

 _ **Death has not touched you in the way you think.**_

Her eyes closed once again as the gentle voice spoke out. Yeah, she was dead. She had to be, but why was she in so much pain? Wasn't death supposed to be pain free?

 _ **We welcome you to Lothlórien, Adelaide Sullivan.**_

Oh yeah, she was for sure dead. The unknown voice knew her name. For a moment she waited to see if the voice would speak up but silence remained.

Above the elves watched in shock silence as the strange being began to struggle. Her cries and curses echoing around her with each shift of her body and while they knew she was injuries; they didn't know how so until she made it to her knees. Though her garments were strange, no something they had ever seen before, and the colors dark they were able to see the blood that soaked through her clothes. Splattered across her face and trailing down her neck in red lines, they were not sure if the blood belonged to her or were from another. Holes were placed here and there, though the one that stood out was the one in her chest. How she was still alive they knew not…only that it seemed that she was fore stalling her death to live on in agony. Pulling back on of his string, Rúmil looked towards his brother with the silent question hanging in the air.

Should he put the lady out of her misery?

While that seemed to be the more logical choice, Haldir took his Lady's words to heart and shook his head. No further harm would come to the stranger at their hand. A natural death however looked to be a very possibility.

 _ **Bring her to me. We must prepare her for what is to come.**_

Everything within him wanted to take the stranger out of his woods. She did not belong, she was human, her ears and words confirmed it. Yet the Lady of the Light's words were not to be ignored or disobeyed. And still the trees were leaning towards her kneeled body. The tips of their branches seemingly drawn to her, golden leaves quivering in their place as though they longed for her to acknowledge their presence. Even the flowers and grass seemed to strive for her, whispering their songs of comfort.

The urgency of the situation, given Galadriel's tone, made him move.

Rocking back and forth on her knees Adelaide barely was able to keep herself upright before her body swayed forward. Palms slammed onto the ground to stop her fall completely. If she was dead why was she still in pain…why was she still beat up and hardly able to breath? When would her agony end damnit!?

Had her head been raised she would have seen Haldir land silently in front of her. Had she been more alert she would have seen a few more elves follow after him, bows at the ready.

As it was she only snapped her head up when his deep, smooth voice reached her ears, "You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood."

Blinking heavily Adelaide was able to make out a blurred figure slowly approaching her. Each step caused her muscles to tense more and more, resulting in more pain to be added. Gritting her teeth and letting out a hiss of air she asked, "Is that another name for heaven? Or purgatory?"

Her words made no sense and he knew not what purgatory was but the Marchwarden did not question it. "You will be brought before our Lord and Lady-"

"I will go nowhere."

All around the elves tensed in silent shock over the strange being interrupting and defying their captain. Blue eyes narrowed into icy slits at her tone but continued on as though she never spoke, "For your presence has come to their attention and they await."

What the hell was he babbling on about? Closing her eyes she tried to clear her head but that proved all for not as she instead lowered her head back down to relax the muscles in her neck. She just wanted to be left alone and for her pain to end. Was that really too much to ask? Just who the hell was he anyway? Not an angel…he sure as hell wasn't wearing a white dress, tunic thing. Maybe this really was all one big hallucination and she was really laying on the concrete slowly dying away. Why the hell would her mind bring her to this place though? And with him? Whoever 'him' was.

Movement to her right caught her eye when she opened them back up and without turning her head called out for them to stop. When movement continued she bristled and snapped. Hallucination or not she was not going to have anyone come any closer! Reaching back into her calf pocket she pulled out her last pistol, pointing it right at the blonde haired man without any hesitation, "Come any closer…and I will kill you. Real or not, make a move…I dare you."

Immediately all at once every arrow was once more locked onto her unaware form, while they knew not the weapon she held, they knew the threat as being real. However the choice was not theirs to make as they watched her hand shake uncontrollably at the weight of the gun in her hand. Raising his hand for a moment and his wardens slowly lowered their bows once again, each one glancing at the other before once more turning their attention to the lady just as she collapsed.

The longer she held herself up with one hand, the longer her other hand shook and her body feel numb. Breathing had become practically impossible and then she could no longer keep her position. Cursing out loud Adelaide felt her arm crumple beneath her and down she went. With her cheek pressed against the soft grass, now painted in her blood, she laid there gasping automatically as her eyes slowly began to glaze over. Almost instantly she felt hands upon her. Gentle and warm hands that did not bring her pain or seek to end her already worthless life.

" _She is fading fast, brother."_

Haldir did not need to look up from his task at his brother's comment, spoken in their language. He already knew it to be true. Even with his healing he could not fix the damage that had been done to the lady's body. How had she even survived for this long was a mystery to the blonde elf but a small part of him couldn't help but be impressed. Surely she could not be truly all human.

Pushing a piece of her dark brown hair out of her face, the Marchwarden took notice of how skin became even paler and how her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

 _ **Bring her to me now, Marchwarden. She will not last much longer, you must get her here before she goes without being prepared.**_

His Lady's words only confused him further, Haldir dared not to disobey her and quickly, carefully, picked up the female. What was she going to be prepared for? Who was she? Why was she here? How did she get here? Those were all of his thoughts as he gathered her in his arms before nodding to his wardens for departure.

 _ **Soon all you questions will be answered, but not until it has passed.**_

Never had his Lady lied to him before and he would not dare to think otherwise as he ran swiftly towards Caras Galadhon. Within his hold Adelaide did not feel the wind caressing her in passing, nor did she hear the healing words being directed into her body to hold on a bit longer. As she felt was the warmth penetrating through her uniform before she lost conscious completely and this time stayed within the darkness that was offered.


End file.
